Just a Moment
by Bittersweet Romanticide
Summary: One hundred themes. One hundred moments out of the Titans' busy lives. Possible Pairings: Raven x Beast Boy, Starfire x Robin
1. Outpourings

I'll give you a little info for each chapter. It'll make it easy to skip to the ones with romance if that's what you're here for. Aren't I considerate?

**Theme: Outpourings**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

**OUTPOURINGS**

Raven lost her powers for exactly sixty seven hours.

This was not due to a spell she found, or some villain, but a war in the underworld. She felt it in her bones, in every fiber of her being, that calling her to come to her father, protect him in his time of need, to protect the land she was conceived in. There were often underworld wars, but every so often, even Trigon's forces were threatened, either by other evil powers or other benevolent beings, who hoped to rid the world of evil. They never succeeded, and her father never lost.

But her powers were stolen and borrowed and drained. For weeks she fought it and panting, sweating and vomiting and screaming like she was possessed (which, every so often, she was) as her demon half responded to her kin, and he human half fought the idea of giving her powers to help the evil forces, regardless of who they were fighting. Until, finally, with a horrifying shout that shook the tower, she told the demons to take the power they so desperately clamored for. so she was left empty, her powers gone, and her a weak, stumbling body through the Titans Tower.

Unable to fight, she laid quietly on the couch, watching horror movie after sad movie after sick films of sickness and hate, despite the urging of her friends to try something happy, especially considering cheerful emotions could be felt without a problem, a least for a short while. She usually screamed at them to leave her alone, acting so un-Raven-like, and more like a cranky teen girl after a break up. All she did was cry and scream.

And then her father won the war, and Raven was back to normal, asking no one to speak of it again.

They agreed, if only she would tell them why.

"It's a relief to repress my feelings after all this suffering. I would only miss the happiness."

And, with a surprised look, Beast Boy declared, "If you didn't have those powers, you'd be _soooo_ emo."


	2. Weathered

**Theme: Weathered**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: RobinxStarfire**

* * *

**WEATHERED**

"At home, we did many things to prove our strength or intelligence," Starfire said quietly, leaning against Robin. "Often, we would fight terrible beasts, or lead our people in a war. When we tried to prove our genius, most of us did so by playing a game a bit like your chess, strategizing and planning for great battles. Sometimes the battles were pretend. Sometimes they were real. We are a culture of deep passion, but that passion extends to bloodshed and pain. The extreme feelings that give us our powers control our lives."

He stared at her over the cup of coffee he had brewed so late at night, clearly fighting to stay awake. "Starfire, I should really get back to Slade."

"Earth is a wonderful place, Robin." She held his hand, squeezing it warmly. "The pain of war and death are not felt alone. They are shared, even the shame and anger that the people of earth feel when war happens...Robin, your people even share _that._ Your people are very strong to go through all of this pain, and to reveal it to others."

He stared at her, setting his coffee down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You have had a lot of trouble for a long time, Robin. I would like to share your burden, and help you through this."

He frowned. "I don't need you to-"

"I know," she said quickly, and smiled as Robin sat, and held her hand back.


	3. Liquefaction

****Bluh...I meant to update these daily but school has been hammering on me. I'll keep getting these up as quick as I can!

**Theme: Liquefaction**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

**LIQUEFACTION**

"Would you like a bean of jelly, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked holding out a red one. "They are very delightful! I think I enjoy the red ones best, and I believe the writing on the box calls them 'cherry flavor'. Is cherry just a flavor, or are there cherries? Does this been taste exactly like a fruit? How do they make this wonder occur?"

Beast Boy, held up his hand, putting the other one against his mouth. For a moment, the rest of the Titans turned to him, half glaring, expecting a joke, when the boy suddenly leapt up and raced to the sink, throwing up the meal he had eaten earlier. The first meal they had ever eaten as a group - a fresh pizza from the parlor down the street. Cyborg was on his feet in an instant, pulling a thermometer out of the cabinet on the way over, and asking Beast Boy to list his symptoms so he could figure out what was wrong with the green hero.

"I...I'm a vegetarian," Beast Boy gasped, rinsing his mouth with water. "I don't do gelatin."

Cyborg paused. "You don't eat meat?"

"He can turn into animals, are you surprised?" Raven drawled. "Gelatin is made by crushing the hooves or bones of animals, and adding water to make a liquid substance that-"

Beast boy heaved again, shouting, "Shut up!" when he had finished.

Starfire looked at her jellybeans, then to Beast Boy, then to her jellybeans once more. "Are these animals intelligent like Beast Boy?"

"I'd like to make a joke, but no," she said flatly. "The animals are not sentient. We breed them for consumption."

"But then...why does Beast Boy not wish to eat the beans of jelly?" she asked confusedly. "It is no different from eating a florksnick."

"Florksnick?"

"It is much like a slug, but much larger! We grind them up into a paste and-"

It was at this point that Beast Boy fled from the room. It took three hours and many solemn promises to never speak of the liquefaction of animal parts again before the team could go out to dinner.


	4. Practicality

Spring break rocked...no free time. But it rocked. *sigh* Sorry, guys. I'm usually so much better with updating. Look at my Danny Phantom drabbles! I did one every day!

**Theme: Practicality**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

**PRACTICALITY**

Extremely proud of himself, Beast Boy held out a dictionary and declared, "Robin. Isn't. Practical."

Raven opened one lazy eyes from meditation. "What happened last time you interrupted?"

"You told Cyborg I was the one who left the chocolate in the car that melted into the seat," Beast Boy deadpanned, turning the dictionary around and glaring down at the page. "It doesn't matter. You don't have anything else on me. I haven't done anything that would make Robin or Cyborg or Starfire mad. Technically, I haven't done anything to make you mad either, but you're always mad at me so it doesn't matter."

"I could be angrier."

She let her eyes fall closed, breathing deep and slow, and tried her very best to ignore Beast Boy as he prattled on. He was quite loud, and for some reason, she was fascinated by the boy's stories no matter how hard she tried not to be. So, nearly every word bounced around in her head, echoing the way her mantra often would, but without the relaxing effect. Instead, she was being educated on how practical meant an idea or plan or method that was likely to succeed. Beast Boy said that Robin's plans were usually crazy, and even if they didn't succeed, they weren't likely to.

"And your plans are practical?" she asked, deciding not to bother even pretending to meditate, not with the luck she was having.

"I never said I was. I'm just saying Robin's not." He grinned. "Robin isn't practical. His plans aren't practical and-"

She sighed. "Is there a point to this, Beast Boy?"

"I'm really bored."


	5. Crossexamine

Meh, a week. Not bad. I'll try to do better.

**Theme: Crossexamine**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"Yes, Robin placed the bomb and-"

"He _knowingly _placed the bomb, _knowing _the chain reaction could cause," the man says, leaning over the stand.

His dark hair is finely trimmed, his suit perfectly pressed, his eyes unblinking and cold. Starfire feels her heart pound in her chest. She has never met a man like this. He is terrifying, not like a monster or a madman. She has no words for this. Had she not known Cyborg, perhaps she would think of him as a robot - all circuits and metal and no feeling. She thinks perhaps this would be Robin if he had no compassion, nothing but competition and victory overtaking his mind. She does not know how to deal with a thing like this.

"No!" she says, feeling her temper spike. "He did not know!"

"Are you saying that this man uses bombs without knowing what kind of damage he could cause?" he pursues, his voice sounding shocked but his eyes filled with a cruel taunt.

"That is not what I am saying!" she cries, leaping to her feet. "You are twisting my words!"

"That man placed a bomb knowing full well what damage it could cause, resulting in the death of three civilians and the injury of six more!" the man says over the rabble building up in the court. "This...this boy, this _reckless vigilante_ is either entirely reckless or has no clue what he's doing. Isn't that right, Ms. Starfire?"

Her eyes glow green with anger and panic, and she can feel herself shake. "No! No, that is not Robin! Robin knows what he has done and he-"

"Then he knew what would happen and he is responsible for those people's deaths!"

"He did so to save many more!" Starfire shouted.

The man smirks, and all her anger vanishes, replaced with an icy dread. "I see, Ms. Starfire. That is all."


	6. Strongly

Five days? What? I am totally shrinking that update gap.

**Theme: Strongly**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"Have you tried a strongly worded letter?" Raven inquired dryly as Beast boy raged around the room, quite furious about something. The dark haired girl wasn't entirely sure what it was. Beast Boy was often furious about one thing or another. Usually, it was about a food product or a video game, and though Beast Boy's tirades into the meat industry sometimes ended with her informed (albeit a bit nauseous and one step closer to being as vegetarian as he was) his video game rants left her feeling intensely bored and yearning for a decent book.

He stopped mid-rant and gawked at her. "What?"

"A strongly worded letter," she repeated. "You were complaining about...what company was it?"

"The video game company!"

"There's only one?"

"No, there's..." He paused, clearly attempting to count, then waved his hands wildly. "There's a lot of them. But this one is-"

"Instead of complaining to me, or to the empty air considering how much attention I'm paying to you, why don't you try writing to the company, voicing your displeasure, and see if the company will apologize or, perhaps, acknowledge the problem and work to change it in the future."

His eyes widened. "That works?"

"I assume only twenty percent of their consumers have the ability to write, so the shock alone should get you somewhere."

He spluttered for a response, then stormed off muttering, "I'll give _you_ a strongly worded letter."


	7. Sloshing

Two days. Like a boss.

**Theme: Sloshing**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: RavenxBeast Boy  
**

* * *

Somehow, an neither Raven nor Beast Boy were quite sure how, they had been chosen to go undercover in Jump City PS 63 ("What's the PS stand for?" "Public school, which is obvious you've never attended."), recruited by Jump City's Police Department to bust up an underground cocaine ring, who had apparently taken the time to start their addicts young.

"These classes are trivial and tiresome," Raven said, wandering down the hall with Garfield, who, thanks to holo rings, looked as normal with his blond hair and white skin as she did with her black hair and blue eyes.

"Gym class is easier than Robin's training," he tried cheerfully.

"and the _children _in this school-"

He laughed. "They're our age. We can't call them kids."

Raven continued, still furious, her knuckles white as she clutched the books in her arms. "I sloshed, yes, _sloshed_, a bucket of water own my front helping one of these imbecilic gym teachers, and all the boys just _gawked_. They didn't have the slightest tact! All them are just a bunch of slobbering baboons, hoping to catch a glimpse of a breast."

"Well, can you blame them? You in a wet shirt?" he said. She froze, staring at him, and with scarlet cheeks, Garfield swerved into the nearest boy's bathroom.


	8. Squeegee

Two days. Like a boss.

**Theme: Squeegee**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Cyborg knew the car was not alive. he found it very strange that his teammates seemed to think that he, of all people, would confuse an inanimate object with an animate one. He had made that car with sweat and blood and tears he had found the parts and stuck them together and fiddled and tweaked until he had a car that purred like a kitten. He had not gone mad creating the circuits - the car could not drive itself, much less talk or use logic. It had a lot of neat tricks, sure, but a car was a car.

As he soaked the windshield and began scrubbing it clean with a soapy sponge, his mind wandered. he thought about what h could do with technology. he wondered how much artificial intelligence he could pump into his baby. How much would it take for the car to drive itself? how much until it started talking? Where was the point that the machine stopped being a machine, a thing of meta and electricity and programmed responses, and started being alive? Ho could one even tell the difference between a machine with near infinite responses programmed and one that had feelings and thought independent of its programming.

Where, exactly, was the line between machine and human?


	9. Handle

**Theme: Handle**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: RobStar**

* * *

"No! Starire!"

The girl was flushed dark red, hands shaking at her side.

"It's not...of course we're friends! And you are a girl!"

Green eyes glared at masked ones.

"We just don't kiss."

She stormed to the kitchen, growling deep in her throat.

"Not that kissing you is gross or anything!"

She grabbed the refrigerator door, the hand creaking under her grip.

"I'd just never do it."

Starfire stormed off to her room. Fridge handle still in hand.


	10. Safeguard

**Theme: Safeguard**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: BBRae  
**

* * *

It wasn't just shocking for the Titan, but for the villain as well.

He had aimed a un at the dark haired girl, who was preoccupies, with keeping one of his henchmen at bay, and the next second he was flat on his back, knocked out, with the Beast hovering over him. The Beast spun, teeth bared at the henchman who was attacking Raven, and the man put his hands up, stepping back carefully, trembling.

"M-man, call off your dog," he said, looked at Robin.

"He's not a dog!" Cyborg shouted.

"And he's not anyone's," Raven snarled, knocking the man to the pavement with a nearby trashcan. The Beast crept up behind her, breathing heavy, and Raven glanced up at him, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Cyborg, why is he back?"

"Safety, probably. Protecting the pack. He'll probably show up when one of us is really in danger."

She rolled her eyes. "Fantastic."


	11. Cable

**Theme: Cable  
**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

"Dude, there's, like, sixty channels."

"Yeah, not bad." Robin didn't look up from his newspaper. 'Especially considering how cheap the hotel is."

"Dude! There's, like, nine thousand channels in the world! Where are the rest of them?"

"Satellite is pricy.

"I'm confused."

Robin slowly set down his paper, looking at the boy who was rapidly flicking through the television channels. "Beast Boy, you know that you have to pay separate for cable or satellite, right? It doesn't just come with the television."

He stopped clicking, setting the remote down on the sofa bed quietly. "...Yeah. I knew that."


	12. Cue

**Theme: Cue  
**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted delightedly, running his hands over the smooth green board of the pool table. "Tell me you got this for us! Tell me that this isn't evidence! If this is evidence...dude, I'm gonna sneak into the room and pay it anyway. There's no way I'm not going to-"

"It was a gift," Robin said dryly. "Sal's Pool House. We saved it from being smashed up last week. He said it was the least he could do. So it's ours, we can play it as much as we want. Of course, I'm going to warn you - I'm not buying anything new. No pool sticks if you break them, or the billiard's balls is you manage to break those."

Beast Boy's eyes locked intensely on the cue ball.

"Raven sighed. "You're wondering what's inside it, aren't you?"

"Dude, I have never wanted to know before this very moment."

"We can Google it."

"That's not the same as seeing. Like, we need to Mythbuster this."

Mythbuster is not a verb."

"Beast Boy," Cyborg growled. "I swear, if you break anything on this table, I'll break you/"

"But don't you wanna know."

"No. Not at all. I wanna play."

"Yeah, but-"

Robin gave his eyes a roll, quite sure the table would be destroyed in less than an hour.


	13. Morally

**Theme: Morally  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

Slade's smile made him sick. Of course, Robin never truly saw the smile, and he was sure he never would. It wouldn't matter if he yelled and ranted and promised he would one day betray Slade, or if he promised everlasting loyalty. Hell, even if Robin genuinely meant it, he doubted Slade would ever show him the face behind the mask. Not the unholy skull that was once his bargain for life, but his true face. This would be a weakness.

This was, Robin told himself fiercely, a difference between him and Slade.

It was the smile under the mask Robin remembered, how the lips thinned and what he could see of them upturned, stainless white teeth bared, how the eye crinkled at the corners, how the mask made the slightest sound of metal unsticking to sweat skin. That smile haunted his nightmares, the smile Slade had when he gave Robin a small razor blade, pressed it into his hand.

"As my apprentice, you will always have this tool."

Robin growled. "Are you taunting me? Giving me the tools to kill you, knowing I can't because my friends' lives are yours with a push of a button?"

"No, Robin. a thousand little cuts, painful and slow. It is the only way to kill with a razor that small. You can use it on me whenever you want, and no harm will come to your friends."

"Liar," Robin seethed.

"No, Robin, truth. Your morals hinder you. Even though you hate me with every fiber of your being, you would never kill me in such a way."

"You're wrong," he shouted, pressing the tiny blade against Slade's throat. Even there, it would take gruesome sawing and hacking to kill the man.

But Slade's grin stayed. "If I am, then you really are my apprentice, Robin. You'll have killed a man slowly, horribly. You'll be just like me."

This, it turns out as Robin pulled the blade away, was another difference between him, and the cold blooded killer.


	14. Photomultiplier

**Theme: Photomultiplier  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

"I don't remember what happened last night, Cy."

"BB, I was there...you don't wanna know."

"Vodka. It was vodka, wasn't it?"

"Dude, I didn't study your orders. All I know is that you were wasted."

"How wasted?"

"I...you...it was pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Like, Justice League is laughing their ass off bad."

"Dude..."

"I know."

"Did i sing or something?"

"You-"

"Did I sing something really creepy?"

"No, you-"

"A love song to Wonder Woman. No! She lasso'd me, didn't she?"

"You photocopied your ass."

"..."

"You sent it to everyone."

"Seriously?"

"Dude...you _faxed _it. You went to Kinkos."

"You know, Cy...I think going to Kinkos is the most embarrassing part."


	15. Tingles

**Theme: Tingles  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Pairing: RavenxBeast Boy  
**

* * *

"Forgive me, friend Beast Boy, I am trying my best to understand, but I have touched my lips with several boys on bother earth and Tamaran. I have kissed several girls as well, but there is only the transference of language. There are none of those 'tinges'. Perhaps it is different with a potential mate involved. Tamaranians do participate in the 'marking out' before reproduction on my planet as well."

Beast Boy stared at her a long moment, then slowly asked, "Do you speak Azarathian, because Raven does and-"

"No, Beast Boy," Raven said, head still in her book. "And it's the language of Azar, not Azarathian."

He sighed. "Fine. Then at least help me explain kissing to Starfire."

"I tried it a couple times, and I agree with her," Raven said flatly. "I suppose you could argue for it being interesting, but nothing special. Certainly no tingles, Beast By. You watch too many romantic comedies."

"You just haven't been kissed right," beast Boy argued. "Let me show you with the patented Beast Boy Kissing Technique."

Starfire noticed the rush of color in Raven's cheek, and that her voice was a bit higher than usual when she protested, "Beast Boy, don't be ridiculous. Why don't you kiss Starfire instead?" Not that it deterred him any as he sat next to her, looking and sounding casual about the whole thing.

"Robin would kill me," beast Boy said with a shrug. He leaned close and the dark haired girl glared. "See, you start out with flattery, honest flattery. Like, you hair for instance. it's pretty and exotic, not bright like it's poisonous, soft, like a flower. Inviting."

He brushed her hair softly behind her ear, slow, his hand lingering on her neck, Raven looked absolutely stunned as he murmured, "Just a touch, you know? To ease into it, because it's personal and you can't always dive in. And then, well..."

He kissed her then, gentle and deep. Raven's book fell to the ground, her eyes wide as Beast Boy slowly pulled away, looking even more startled then she was.

"Tingles."


	16. Uprising

**Theme: Uprising  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

There has been a certain outcry to do something about Jump City's Teen Titans, ranging from asking them to step down from hero work to putting them in a separate town (or worse things that I refuse to write in an article because, quite frankly, they disgust me), I would like to clarify first and foremost that segregation has never worked, and the last thing we need are superheroes, or "homo sapien phenomenus", as the scientific community is calling them, becoming so upset they launch a revolution. Regardless of whether or not these heroes are actually human, they should be treated as such.

However, this is hardly an issue of race. As we have seen, our resident superheroes have the technology to blend in perfectly with those who might seek to oppress them. This isn't like a few decades ago, when being African American couldn't be hidden. These superheroes needlessly flaunt their differences. Jump City has a perfectly competent police force, one without controversy, and one entirely human, leaving no room for the public to fear a "demon side" taking over, or an alien invasion, or animal instinct causing danger.

I think it would be best for everyone if the Titans resigned to live as teens - normal, human teens. Undoubtedly, this will be the best course of action for everyone. No one is hurt, and humanity can rest easy.

Besides, judging by my poll, sixty percent of Jump City already agrees. It is time for "homo sapien phenomenus" to drop the phenomenon, and join the rest of us in normal life.

-Eric Dartin,

Letter to the editor,

Novermber 3, 2007 issue of Jump City Weekly


	17. Kill

**Theme: Kill  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

Beast Boy was not Beast Boy at the moment. Not out of control, of course. He wasn't the Beast, the thing that took him over, that was impossible to escape. He was simply a tiger, prowling, keeping his belly low to the ground and he pushed back the humanity that would keep him from making the hunt. Perhaps a green tiger wasn't the best camouflage for hunting anyway, it certainly wouldn't work well in Indonesia, where the tiger was from, where the sunlight filtered through the trees. However, he was in Jump City, and his green stripes let him blend perfectly in the darkness and the bushes. The deer certainly couldn't see him, whose musky scent filled his nose, and the soft spots of the sleeping fawn filled his eyes.

Blood lust raced through him as it had for the past few nights. He tossed and turned, transforming in his sleep, paws twitching as he chased after the prey who ran through his dreams. The wolf dreams of elk, the eagle dreamed of rabbits, the lions dream of water buffalo. The cows and chickens and squirrels were quiet and pleased with his usual meals. They certainly weren't thrilled about him diving headfirst into battle, but he was human first, and his humanity almost always got first say.

Still, there were night that he could no longer stand the clamoring in his head, the desperate urged for meat though part of him ached with sympathy for the animal he's have to kill for it, the animals he had been, feeling terror of a hunter closing in. He wanted a good night's sleep more than his sympathy stretched, so he changed, he leapt from the tower, and he hunted.

Once pounce, one kill.

Hot blood dripped from his jowls.

And he ate.


	18. Lambswool

**Theme: Lambswool  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Pairing: StarRob, BBRae  
**

* * *

"It's very warm," Starfire murmured, running her hand over the blanket.

The winter sea was slapping against the shore of their little island, the icy water and wind hitting the tower, so that cold seeped through the windows and doors, and even Raven curled up on the couch, hoping for the body heat of their friend to keep warm. Robin had grabbed a large lambswool blanket, and then a couple fleece once he discovered one wouldn't cover five, an had opted to share his with only Starfire. In the background, an action flick of Cyborg's was flashing across the screen (he had won the argument that Die Hard was, in fact, a Christmas movie). Now Robin and Starfire held hands under the blanket, and kept the kissing to a minimum in hopes their friends would complain.

"It's made to be warm," he whispered back, half grinning as he noticed beast Boy turn into a cat and curl into Raven's lap, and a blush leap onto Raven's face once she noticed his position.

Starfire followed his eyes and grinned as well. "Should we complain that they are doing the PDA?"

"Honestly," he said, blushing, "I'd rather just enjoy the moment."

She giggled, and angled her body so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "Glorious."


	19. Socks

**Theme: Socks  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

Socks

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes, Raven."

"Why are you taking my socks?"

"I'm nesting."

"You're what?"

"Nesting. For a stray."

"A stray cat is on my socks?"

"A stray dog. And she'll be giving birth in a few days."

"On my socks."

"And my clothes. And a few of Star's."

"..."

"Raven?"

"Buy me new socks."

"Okay."

"Two for every sock you stole."

"Really?"

"Beast Boy, a dog is giving birth on my socks."

"Double the socks it is."


	20. Trophy

**Theme: Trophy  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

There weren't trophies in the Titans Tower. There weren't many competitions that the Titans were allowed to enter, and none of them felt like taking a holoring to join the public intramural basketball team. Only Beast Boy and Starfire competed - Beast Boy at video games where he usually placed top twenty (not high enough to get a prize, and not high enough for suspicious disqualification), and Starfire at cooking competitions, which always ended with Starfire coming home empty handed, but somehow still smiling. Robin probably could have joined something, considering all he would have to do is take off his mask and change into street clothes. Raven wasn't at all competitive.

The one who was hurt worst was Cyborg. Growing up his house had been full of trophies - trophies with his name on it. He was good at sports, he was good at school, and though he didn't always come in first, more often than not he would place. The feeling of taking home a trophy had become familiar. He missed it. At some point, however, he accepted it, and moved onto greater things. He dove into research, in medicine and technology. It couldn't be that hard to get a trophy from the scientific community, would it?


	21. Fading

**Theme: Fading**

**Rating: K  
**

**Pairing: None  
**

* * *

Her birthday was coming.

Closer.

And closer.

And-

She became quieter.

Came out of her room less.

Ate dinner less.

(she's losing weight is she sick let her eat what she wants i'm worried)

Ignored her friends.

Planned her last day.

She faded.

Into the background.

And they'd never notice.

When she

was...


	22. Vigilantes

**Theme: Vigilantes**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

Officer Ted was not a complicated man. He liked watching television, an loathes plays. He liked baseball, and hated soccer. he liked his wife's chicken parmesian, and hated the one from Johnny's Pizzeria. He liked and disliked. He loved and hated. He stayed clear of politics and went to the same church as his wife on Sundays, and only mentioned God right before he swore. He was a police officer because he arrested people when they broke the law, and they lawyers did the complicated work of whether or not those criminals stayed in jail.

So, when things became complicated, it bothered him.

On one hand, those Teen Titans, those kids, those vigilantes, made his job easier. His pay stayed the same. He was at no risk of being laid off. The ids caught the creepy ones, the ones that dressed up in costumes and had superpowers and killed several good officers. Though he really did wish those kids would kill the bastards. He doubted that anyone would care if they did. The police certainly wouldn't complain about it. After all, they were the ones stuck with having to lock them up and have them routinely break out, because they couldn't build a prison strong enough to contain them.

On the other hand, ever since these kids showed up he spent half his time being ridiculed by the public, asking him how a bunch of teens (they had to go and put _teen_ in their name, didn't they?) could do his job. Sometimes, it made him doubt himself as well. Those kids did appear to do his job better. The half robot kids could probably designed a prison to hold the costumed criminals (he had offered often enough, but the chief was proud) He didn't know how that made him feel, and it frustrated him.

After all, Officer Ted was not a complicated man.


	23. Collected

Someone asked me if I could do RobRae, but, honestly, I don't plan pairings or anything. I just write the prompts as they inspire me.

**Theme: Collected**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: BBRae**

* * *

Oh, Azar, he knew, didn't he?

Beast Boy was leaning over her shoulder, attempting to read her book. He was close. So close. he wasn't touching her, but he was close enough that she could feel the heat coming off his boy. Did his temperature run hotter than normal? He felt hot. Maybe people were all this hot. She wasn't one for cuddling. For a moment, she thought about asking him, then immediately choked the impulse. Though she couldn't stop herself from breathing deep, letting her scent fill her nose. He smelled like the woods, wild. Why was that attractive? Was it her demon side, searching for a mate? Surely Beast Boy would make a good mate, especially if his powers could be passed do-

"That's weird," he commented.

It might have been about the book, but Raven couldn't remember what book she was reading. damn. "What's weird?"

"You look calm but your heart is pounding." He grinned at her surprised face an tapped his ear. "I can hear it."

With a flushing face, Raven raced to her room, quite positive he knew.


	24. Approve

**Theme: Approve**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

Robin endlessly chased after Batman.

He did outstanding in his training.

He learned quickly.

He went the extra mile.

He worked until his body ached.

He studied until his mind was full.

He practiced so he barely got sleep.

Was it so hard for Bruce to say, "good job"?


	25. Bedclothes

**Theme: Bedclothes**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"Beast Boy!"

"They're not tight or anything," Beast Boy complained, running a thumb under the waistband of his shorts. "You can't see anything, so what does it even matter? It's like a bathing suit."

Raven refused to look up from her book. "Put on pants, Beast Boy."

"You're not even looking," he whined.

"You want me to look?" she asked idly.

"No! I just-"

"Beast Boy, it's inappropriate to wear boxers t breakfast."

"They're my pajamas."

"If you wouldn't wear it in public, don't wear it to the table."

The green boy glared. "I fight naked."

There wasn't much of an argument after that. 


	26. Stall

**Theme: Stall**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

That was Robin's voice as Starfire zoomed in towards the towering monster, a beast so large and terrifying Beast Boy had outright refused to transform into it. Acidic saliva dripped from its mouth, with teeth twice as long as her jutting out as massive sharp fangs, made for hunting the other mammoth creatures that wandered this strange planet.

"Run!" she shouted, firing starbolts at the thing's underbelly. It only twitched, like a fly had landed there, and Starfire thought about how this would most certainly be an honorable Tamaranian death, to die for her comrades in battle. "Get to the ship! i will-"

A tentacle whipped around her, and she screamed, attempted to fight it, until she noticed it was the same green as her friend Beast Boy, and that he had turned into one of the flying monsters that were far less terrifying. They landed near their friends and hit the ground running.

"Don't sacrifice yourself for a stall!" Robin snapped.

"We're a team," Cyborg agreed.

Starfire nodded and they ran.


	27. Ampitheater

IMPORTANT: This takes place in the timeline where Starfire vanished. Remember that episode? Yeah. That one.

**Theme: Ampitheater**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

There was silence in the broken down amphitheater.

"I wanted to be an actor when I was little."

Beast Boy closed his eyes, laying his head back and spreading his arms wide, as if basking in spotlights and applause.

"The sickness ruined that."

There was venom in Raven's voice. "You can still join the circus."

And, again, there was silence in the broken down amphitheater.


	28. Drag

**Theme: Drag**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"I don't need a costume," beast Boy said sheepishly as all eyes turned to him. "If you really want three people in there, I can turn into a girl. All Cyborg has to do is tint the color for the holoring instead of making a whole different program. That would be easier, right?"

"It would take days off the time," Cyborg said, gawking. "Can you seriously turn into a-?"

"it's not something I brag about!" he snapped. "it's one chromosome. It was one of the first things I learned how to do. I was playing in the river with a bunch of kids and, well, I noticed that girls looked difference and I tried it. I've done it once or twice, just to check. it still works."

"So, is it, like, you can look like anyone."

"No!" he said. "Just...a girl version of me."

Cyborg grinned. "Are you cute?"

"Dude, I would date me."


	29. Blood

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry to say that this story does not take requests. I write whatever comes into my head with the theme. They aren't really planned. The only planning I do is trying to mix up the themes I already have written so there's a nice mix of serious and funny and romantic. I'm so glad you like my writing enough to make requests, but I fear I can't take them.

Please, give me plenty of criticism, and tell me what you liked and hated, but due to the challenges writing like this poses, I can't take requests. I'm very sorry.

**Theme: Blood**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

Rutha.

She was screaming.

Crying.

She wasn't the one who had been cut.

Her insides weren't spilling across the stadium.

Her blood did not stain the dirt a dark red.

Someone else was dying.

She was the only one who screamed.

Her k'norfka carried her away.

She was rutha.

Weak.


	30. Impure

**Title: Impure**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"I _really _hate cults."

It wasn't the first cult break in they'd done. It wasn't even the first time Raven had been captured and been tied to an altar to be sacrificed. This was, however, the first time a cult had soaked her in pig's blood. At least, she thought it was pig's blood. She could have sworn they said "pig" at some point, and she really didn't want to think about the possibility that the blood was human, considering these people seemed willing to sacrifice her, and she looked very human.

"Kill the impure demon!"

"Kill the succubus!"

Raven's eyes widened and she sat up slightly on her stone slab. "_What _did you call me?"

"Succubus!" cried a man glaring at her with a wild fury in his eyes. "Foul temptress out to steal a man's seed and carry his half demon spawn to take on the world! Destroyer of souls and seducer of man!"

"I can take the insults," Raven snarled as she snapped the chains on her wrists. "I can take the intended murder." She snapped the chains on her ankles. "I can even take the pig's blood."

"Cow's blood."

Raven stood, summoning her powers so her eyes glowed bright white. "But if you dare call the daughter of Trigon a succusbus, a weak, pathetic demon that is an insult to _both _my human and my demon pride, _that's _going too far."


	31. Droplets

****You wanted more Beast Boy and Raven pairing goodness, you got it.**  
**

**Title: Droplets**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairings: Beast Boy x Raven  
**

* * *

Raven liked to think of herself as articulate. She didn't speak too often, but when she did, she thought that her words were well chosen and fit the situation perfectly. Of course, now, when she could have really used her words for a perfectly timed insult or joke, she found herself struck completely speechless. She figured the situation she was struck speechless in was fairly predictable, and imagined that many a Titans fangirl had written terrible fanfiction about just that exact moment. Though she guessed most of those fanfics ended in a much more romantic place than she was planning.

"Most people knock, you know," Beast Boy said, scrambling to knot a towel around his waist while Raven tried to roll her eyes up to the ceiling and erase all memories of a completely naked Beast Boy from her mind. "I mean, it's a bathroom. It's night. You should have seen the light under the door. Why didn't you see the light?"

Raven's mind was reeling. She knew the "don't think of zebras rule": the harder someone tried not to think of zebras, the more likely one was to think of zebras. The goal of the moment was to not think of Beast Boy's body. So she shouldn't think of how the air was hot and steamy because he just got out of the shower, where he had been just a moment before, scrubbing himself clean, lathering himself with soap so his body was slick. Of course, now he was just wet. Hot and wet, with water drops slide down his green skin, his abs flexing as he breathed in deep, embarrassment. She bet she could make him breathe that way, even get droplets on his skin from sweat. She would dig her nails into his skin and-

"Raven?" She looked up to see him with a smirk on his face. He took a step forward so their bodies pressed together, and she could feel the dampness of his skin sinking through her uniform, meeting her skin. His hand came up to brush her hair behind her ear. "You're staring, Raven."

Her face flushed, and she raced from the room with her laughter following her.


	32. Haze

Sorry! I forgot to mention I was going on vacation. Heh. But I'm back!**  
**

**Title: Haze**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Shooting starbolts from her eyes was a strange sensation. a somehow pleasant burn that started in her chest, slid down her arms and seared her hands, crawled up her chest and pricked at her eyes - the sensation building as the green closed in, a heavy transparent mist.

On earth, she had heard of a red haze. Humans said when they were angry all they could see as red. It was used often in court. Robin said that they were lying, that they wanted to get sympathy from the jury. Cyborg called it a metaphor. Beast Boy argued (very dramatically) that it was completely true, that it had never happened to Beast Boy himself, but he knew a guy who knew a guy, and that it had totally happened to him.

Starfire was afraid to tell Robin about the burned green haze. After he had so forcefully refused to believe about a human's red haze, she doubted that he would be happy with her green version - and even less if she told him how it burned and felt nice at the same time.

Robin was strange about such things.

She decided to keep it to herself.


	33. Follies

**Title: Follies**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

"Hey, Cyborg, can I stay with you for a while?"

"BEAST BOY!"

"What did you do to Raven?"

"Nothing!"

"BEAST BOY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Seriously, what did you do? She's got her demon voice going.."

"I accidentally bleached the laundry."

"That's not that bad."

'Well, I-"

"BEAST BOY, GET OUT HERE!"

"Dude, what else did you do?"

"Well, with the opportunity-"

"Red sock?"

"I'm not a _cliche, _Cyborg. It was a red _shirt_."

"I REFUSE TO WEAR _PINK_, ROBIN!"

"BB, I love you, man, but you're an idiot."

"I know."


	34. Inspirations

**Title: Inspirations**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: Raven x Beast Boy  
**

* * *

"You paint?" Beast Boy said, looking up as Raven walked in her room. Instantly, her face colored, and he could see her revving up to scold him so he cut her off: "I was looking for you and you left these out. I didn't go through your underwear or anything. These are amazing, Raven."

"It was encouraged by the monks," she said, using her powers to snatch up the paintings and tuck them in the closet. She tried to push down her anger and embarrassment. "Painting landscapes and wildlife encouraged inner peace and a harmony to the natural world. They felt it was an expression of my human side."

"Do you go to the zoo?"

"The zoo is for children," she snapped.

Beast Boy shook his head. "These animals, how do you get the muscle and shape right? The landscapes, I know. You do them from the roof or your window. Those make sense. But the animals, Rae? They're perfect. How do you do it without a model?"

"Get out," she snarled.

He looked surprised. "Raven, did you use me as-"

"Get _out_!"


	35. Platoon

**Title: Platoon**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Robin hated working under Batman. Every training exercise, every behavioral lesson, every drill was permanently burned into his mind so that, later, when he was with the Teen Titans, he would be the most effectual leader he could be. It wasn't the fighting skill that Batman emphasized but, perhaps seeing a bit of an A-type personality in the boy, focused on the leadership exercises. Batman quizzing him as he ran through the obstacle course, rain slamming him from overhead sprinklers, and his weighted training suit making every step agony.

"Your platoon is made of seventy two. You're fighting an army of two hundred on flatland. What do you do?"

Robin swiped rain from his face. "Formation C."

"Your left flank is week. They'll swarm it."

"Formation A, then." He flipped over the wall and barely caught the rope to slide safely down the other side.

"They'll plow through you."

Robin slammed onto the ground as he tripped in one of the tires he was supposed to be running through. He glared at his mentor, feeling a pain under his left eye he was sure would be a bruise in the morning. "There's no way. I'm dead. There's no way to-"

"There is always away."

"And what if-"

"Robin, you will always find a way." Batman looks at him severely. "Run it again."

He ran it again.


	36. Generation

**Title: Generation**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: Raven x Beast Boy  
**

* * *

Generation

"I'm 29. How is this retiring age?" Beast Boy fumed, slamming his suitcase close. "I'm fine. I'm healthy. I'm stronger than I've ever been and they're begging us to leave. How many years have I been saving their ass and this is how they repay me? Forced into retirement with a check."

Raven gave a weak smile. "It's a big check."

He paused, then raced across the room, hands squeezing her shoulders gently. Several years of close contact had made him more sensitive to the slight tones in her voice that showed whether she was happy or sad. At the moment, her voice was just slightly tinged with sadness. "Raven, it's okay. We're going to stay together."

"I'm fine," she said flatly.

"I can hear you and smell you," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a moment, then leaned into his arms, letting him hug her. "I'm afraid that they'll be...they look young. Beast Boy. We're leave our post to let a bunch of kids sacrifice themselves, kids that don't have the skill or experience we do."

"We were that young."

"I know." She sighed and stepped back. "And now it's their time. Our time is done."

He grinned. "We could make some new superheroes now."

"Shut up, Beast Boy."


	37. Lie

**Title: Lie**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

"I didn't do it."

Beast Boy scrunched up his face. "Lying?"

Robin grinned, walking away from the criminal who had been polygraphed the day before. "Beast Boy, this is amazing. You're as accurate as the polygraph! Who knew with a little bit of training you could be the Titans very own lie detector?"

"It won't hold up in court," Cyborg warned. "But for field interrogations...no worrying about being told the wrong location and having to check it out. Beast Boy, this skill could save lies."

The boy beamed. "Truth."

I just can't believe how accurate you are," Robin continued. "You don't even have to change shape! I never knew how good your senses were. This is amazing, Beast Boy!"

He blushed and ducked his head. "Truth."

"But you're still not funny," Raven said, a teasing glint in her eye.

That made Beast Boy smile more than anything else. "Lie."


	38. Opposed

**Title: Opposed**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

"Formations?" Cyborg moan. "Come on, Rob, when are we ever going to use a formation?"

"I don't know," Robin said flatly.

"Then why do we do them?"

"In case we need them."

Cyborg stepped in front of the shorter boy, eyes glaring into his. "And what I'm saying is, we shouldn't waste our time on these stupid formations when they're never going to be used."

"This is how I learned Cyborg."

"Well, maybe someone taught you wrong."

A heavy silence fell between the two, and Robin grit his teeth.

"Formations. Five minutes. Tell the group."


	39. Sharable

**Title: Sharable**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

"Do you like chocolate?" Beast Boy asked, holding out a piece of the bar to Raven.

"That's made with milk."

"That's why it's called milk chocolate."

"You drink milk?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it steal milk from baby cows or something?"

"Nah. Milking them is healthy. They're bred for it. Even if they don't have calves they still make milk."

"I don't like chocolate."

"Liar."

"Fine. I don't like chocolate you've touched."

"Come on, it's got lines in it to break it into squares."

"So?"

"It's made to share."

"Fine." Raven grabbed the chocolate and popped it in her mouth. "Happy?"

"Very."


	40. Unvisited

**Title: Unvisited**  
**Rating: K**+  
**Pairings: None, not really.  
**

* * *

Beast Boy went weekly to see Terra.

No. He tried not to say, "I'm going to see Terra", but rather, "I'm going to see Terra's grave." It was an important distinction for a number of reasons. The first was that Terra should be dead, had to be dead. The alternative was too horrible to think about, with her body made of stone. She had to be dead, and that was the end of it. The second was that he needed to move on. He couldn't spend his days moping - not when he had a life risking job of his own to handle. The third reason was simply because his friends all looked so...pitying whenever he made the mistake of saying it out loud.

So he was not visiting Terra.

He was visiting her grave.

And though his friends still looked at him with obvious pity when he told them where he was going, he could not bring himself to stop. He had loved her, after all - whether it was kid love or the real thing didn't matter. He cared for her, the wild girl forever locked in stone - forever in the outfit Slade had made for her, and controlled her with. After all, if he really was looking at Terra instead of Terra's grave, well...

He didn't want her to be lonely.


	41. Poor

**Title: Poor**  
**Rating: K**+  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

A hunched old woman in the streets.

She coughs.

A hand with coins.

An empty hand.

A hand with coins.

A smile.

The old woman says her tanks.

She looks up.

"Demon money!"

The coins hit the ground.

A frown.

Raven walks home.


	42. Stowaway

**Title: Stowaway**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

"We foun'er in the hatch," the man said, holding the blond girl tight around her upper arm. "Looks 'bout twelve. Says 'er name's Tara something, a Russian name. Got enough food t'make it t'port. She's got the mouth of a sailor, though. Wouldna mind keepin' her 'round."

The captain grunted, looking at the girl. "Speak English, do ya?"

Terra nodded quickly. "Oh. yeah. American English. First and only language."

He didn't look impressed. "Y'never worked a day in y'life, 'ave ya?"

"I'll work hard!" Terra gasped, terrified that the man would toss her over, with the seafloor too far away to pull up, to fly across what was left of the journey. "I learn fast too."

The captain grunted again. "Teacher 'er to use a mop. Tara, s it?"

"Yessir, Terra."

"I don't like stowaways. Freeloaders is whatchya are. You're gonna work, and damn hard. Understood?"

If she had the earth, she'd show this man who's boss.

"Yessir."


	43. Riding

**Title: Riding**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: Starfire x Robin implied  
**

* * *

"Can we ride Uncle Beast Boy?"

"Can we?"

"Oh, please, Mom!"

The Grayson triplets were eagerly bouncing around Starfire's feet, two pairs of green eyes and one blue all looking up from under black hair. Starfire giggled at her children, a set of twin boys with her powers and a girl who could easily pass for human. The five and four year olds were energetic, and quite thrilled to be visiting their Uncle Beast Boy.

"You will have to ask him," she said, smiling at the green man.

In an instant, a pony was trotting around the yard, with three bouncing children laughing happily on his back.


	44. Recommend

**Title: Recommend**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Recommend

"Recommend me a book," Beast Boy said, jumping onto the couch next to Raven, and tapping the cover of the book she was reading. When she refused to look up, he continued, "I really mean it, Raven. I want to get into reading more. So tell me some kind of book that isn't old or boring or stupid or too long or anything."

"Have you tried the picture book section?" she deadpanned. "That should suit all of your needs."

"Aw, Raven, I'm serious," he whined. he slid down lower on the couch and crossed his arms over her chest. Sure, the only reason he was doing this at all was because of the adorable girl he had spotted at the comic book store who claimed she was into reading novels a lot more and he had lied and nodded and faked his way through a conversation, got her number, and actually needed to read a book for his upcoming date. Still, Raven didn't know that, so there was no reason why she shouldn't help him.

"Animal Farm."

"What?"

"It's a book. It's well known. Animal Farm. Go away."

He grinned and leapt off the couch, thanking Raven and not noticing her smirk in the slightest.


	45. Motivation

**Title: Motivation**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Cyborg pushed the weights.

He ran.

He wrestled.

He fought.

He did push ups.

Pull ups.

Sit ups.

And, every so often, he looked at the few human parts of him, hidden in the machine, and was proud to see his human half thrive.


	46. Punks

**Title: Punks**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Robin stepped up to the mike, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uh, attention Goths-"

A loud groan arose from the room. "Shit, man, _punk_. We're _punk_, not Goth. Every fucking time."

He looked at Raven, as if to confirm he had gotten the subculture wrong. Raven nodded slightly, and Robin hissed, "Well, how am I supposed to know that? They all look the same to me!"

"Punks are more colorful," Raven explained.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, punks thn. We're sorry for breaking up your rave."

Another groan.

"We're not _ravers_."

It was at this point Robin gave up his speech and headed home.


	47. Midnight

**Title: Midnight**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Raven liked the dark.

She liked the cold.

She liked the solitude.

She loved the open air on the roof.

She loved laying under the stars.

She loved the stillness.

She loved the quiet.

Raven liked midnight.


	48. Rapids

**Title: Rapids**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairings: None  
**

* * *

Raven knew how to swim. She was a strong swimmer - Robin wouldn't allow anything else. Upon his first discovery that the monks had never taught her how to paddle through the water, back when she had first joined the Titans, he had spent an hour every day forcing her to swim, despite her reluctance to go without her cape. The next week, he had forced her to swim with her cape, timing her laps with the heavy cloth dragging her behind her. They did that for months. Raven had considered her first few months with the Titans the most physically trying time of her life.

At least, she had until she had been tossed into white water rapids and began a desperate struggle for air. The first thing she did was rip her cloak off. Once it was off, she made it to the surface, with only her boots dragging her down. The waves pushed her under just after she gasped in a fresh breath of air, her hands fumbled under the water that tossed and turned her, pushing water up her nose. One boot fell off, and she dropped work on the second when the current pushed her up for one brief moment, catching half a breath before her other boot was ripped off.

After that, she began stroking. She was distraught to find that this didn't do a thing to help. The panic set in. Every breath was sucked in greedily as her muscles burned with the deep ache of adrenaline fading away. Her heart pounded in her chest, and all she could think about was filling her lungs, of holding her breath just a few seconds longer.

Starfire's strong arms lifting her out of the water was enough to make her cry.


	49. Feminist

**Title: Feminist**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"Your costumes are a disgrace to women everywhere!" screamed a voice from the crowd. It parted and a woman stormed forward, long brown hair, jeans and a tshirt, looking relatively normal and not at all like the insane people who usually showed up at their press conferences. "How can you call yourselves role models for young girls when you fly around dressed like that?"

Raven's face was expressionless. "You can't be serious."

Starfire, on the other hand, was clearly confused, and began to explain: "I do not understand. This is the armor of my people. For many years, Tamaranian warriors have worn this into battle. The color is a symbol of my achievement as a warrior. On my planet, young females would be proud to wear this armor."

"It doesn't offer much protection," the woman sneered.

"It is not meant to. This proves our bravery." There was a pause. "In war, our queens and kings fly into battle unclothed."

Raven stepped up quickly. "Starfire and I are both proud to be role models for girls based on our actions, not our clothes. Any questions?"

There were many.


	50. Bite

**Title: Bite**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

Beast Boy the polar bear held a criminal into his mouth. a polar bear's powerful jaws could easily crush the skull sitting in his mouth. Oh, it would be so easy to crunch that skull. Being a polar bear, he would first eat the skin and blubber of his prey, and then the meat. Not that it would be very filling. It wasn't a fat seal in his jaws, but a scrawny human. Pathetic. Useless. Still, winter was coming and he should eat anytime that he could, no matter how small the prey. Come to think of it, he was late for hibernation. He should cut the man open and feed and head to the mountains.

"Good catch, team."

Smaller boy. Scrawny. But more food?

"You caught him."

Oh right. He spat out the man, changed into Beast Boy, and grinned.


	51. Vender

**Title: Vender**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"Hey there, pretty thing."

Starfire stopped to smile at the man. It was her first time out alone in the city since she landed, and although she had gotten plenty of stares and whistles and a hand on a place that she was quite unhappy to have it, no one had talked to her yet. The man who stood behind the cart seemed quite happy to talk, however, with sandy blond hair falling into blue eyes as he shot her a smile. On her planet, his clean cut look and thin frame would suggest a weak, undesirable mate, but she was beginning to learn that his young look would be quite attractive to earth females.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, leaning forward to look at the boy's hot dog cart. "What is this?"

"My dad's cart," he said, shrugging. "He got sick, so I took over for the day. I can probably slip you a free dog if you want one."

She frowned. "Robin says we cannot have pets in the Tower."

"Pets? Hey, sweetheart, hot dogs. Haven't you ever had a good hot dog before?" He laughed, reaching for all the ingredients to make a ketchup and mustard meat treat for her.

"I do not understand. Have you cooked dogs?"

He laughed louder, handing her the meal. "You sound pretty foreign, so here's the deal: we take good pig meat and good cow meat and we mush it up into that shape-" he pointed at the dog "-then we cook it, and it tastes great."

She took a bite and beamed. "Glorious!"

He winked. "Isn't is though, pretty thing?"


	52. Drained

Sorry guys, I missed a day. And to address a common question: Yes, I do have _al__l _of these written, all one hundred of them. That's how I can update daily. Though, while I was writing them, I did about four a day. XD So I suppose I would have been able to update them regularly then as well.

**Title: Drained**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairings: None**

* * *

"Give me the worst of them."'

Find the hurt.

Take the hurt inside yourself.

Soothe the ache.

Knit the bone.

Grow muscles.

Sew the skin.

Cool the burn.

Her body aching all over.

Getting tired.

Push it back.

Heal another.

Heal another.

Hea...

"Easy, Raven," Robin said, catching her as she fell. "You're done for the day."


	53. Injection

**Title: Injection  
****Rating: K+  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

No one made fun of Beast Boy when it came to needles, though it would have been easy. His eyes screwed up, biting his lip, whimpering softly as his nails dug into the leather on the medical seat. Once you looked closer, though, and saw the genuine tremble in hi boy, the way his chest inflated and deflated at a rate that would have been worrying in most of his smaller forms, let alone as a human, it was much harder to find the situation amusing.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said soothingly, hugging the boy after Cyborg had pulled out the needle. "Surely it hurts less than when you broke a bone, or are gravely injured in battle."

"I was small..." Beast Boy whispered, then gasped slightly, and squeezed the alien girls hand. "I was sick. My parents found a cure, and they gave me a shot."

When the boy fell silent, she smiled. "That is a good thing! You became better!"

"It felt like...knives. Like, burning needles or..." he began trembling. "Every cell in my body, changing. It hurt, Star. It hurt so much.

She hugged him tighter.


	54. Dial

**Title: Dial  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Dial

"You have five channels left."

"Raven, how can I-?"

"Choose, Beast Boy."

_Welcome to Sci Fi. Today, Sci Fi romance with-_

_-got to disable the bomb, Steve, or the orphans will-_

_-what's the deal with airplane food, ri-_

_-so I says to him, that ain't my baby-_

_-Don't touch that dial! We'll be right back with more History Channel!_

"You're done."

"Raven! No! It's learning!"

"The horror."


	55. Companion

**Title: Companion  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"Beast Boy, what are you-?"

His hand clapped over Raven's mouth, silencing her instantly. She thought about sending him flying, but she was just the slightest bit scared, and with that emotion in her, she might have hurt him more than she wanted. So, instead, she slid her eyes over to glare at him. he winced, carefully taking his hand away.

"You can say no, it's fine, but I thought you might get lonely." He quietly opened the window of her room and whistled. In a blur of feathers, a raven had flapped into her room, looking around with curious eyes. "I've been raising him ever since he fell out of his nest. He's friendly, and housetrained, and he can hunt all on his own, so no need to worry about food."

"He's a pet," Raven said, frowning.

Beast Boy shook his head rapidly. "Only a little. He's smart, and human things interest him, but he's still wild. he only comes when he wants to, and leaves when he wants to. he might, like, cuddle, I guess. He likes his wings preened, but he doesn't do tricks, or follow you everywhere."

"Why are you showing him to me?"

"Well, aren't you named after these? I thought it'd be nice for you to hang out with him. I'm too loud. He could keep you company, too."

She frowned. "You pity me."

"No!" h cried. "You'll just..._work _with him. You're quiet, and he won't bug you. I want him to be happy, Raven."

She looked at the boy, and the bird who was leaning into him, happily letting Beast Boy smooth his feathers. There was genuine concern, not for her, but for the bird he held, and a clear sadness in his eyes as he thought about the bird going away.

Raven sighed. "I'll keep him."


	56. Last

**Title: Last  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Cyborg didn't mind coming in last when they raced.

Raven would come first, because of her dark energy teleports.

Starfire would come second, due to her flying speed.

Beast Boy, third, could probably beat Star if he bothered to try.

Robin was stuck with human speed, and didn't have a chance.

Cyborg's machinery slowed him down, large and sturdy and slow.

He was a tank.

And considering the power from his sonic canon, he was fine with being last.


	57. Refund

**Title: Refund  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

It wasn't that Raven didn't appreciate the gifts Starfire got for her. When the alien girl picked out clothes and accessories, it wasn't _just _for her shopping merriment. She was thinking of Raven as she searched for clothes, and took the time to pick out items that she thought would look good on her. She just never took the empath's individual style into consideration, or her schedule for that matter. Raven could not think of a single scenario where she would be forced to wear a bikini, or a belly shirt with shorts so tiny Raven doubted they actually covered the private areas they were intended to shield.

That was why, every so often when she was positive Starfire would be preoccupied with other things, she gathered up the mountains of clothes that she kept in the back of the closet, and headed to the mall to return the items, receipts that Robin had carefully saved for her clenched in hand. She knew most of the employees by name soon enough, and they all gave her the same pitying sile as she heaved piles of clothes up on the counter and received Titan money back.

"Morning, Raven."

"Good morning, Becky."

The girl smiled as she began examining the receipts and giving the proper refunds. "I won the betting pool on this visit. You've got fourteen dresses. So, that means, I won't about one hundred and twenty dollars."

Raven's voice was very flat. "Congratulations."


	58. Limp

****I skipped a day. Have some BBRae fluff to make up for it.

**Title: Limp  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Beast Boy x Raven**

* * *

Raven felt her heart in her throat pounding at her. Emotion surged through her, unbidden for the first time in a long time. She couldn't control the rage and hate that simmered inside her, somehow not turning her into a demon or increasing her father's gift. It came from a place of comradery, of friendship, of something more that she wasn't quite ready to reference, but was good and wholesome and surely twistable, but something her father couldn't quite grab.

Though, the whole concept was ridiculous. Yes, a teammate was hurt. They were superheroes. Their lived were made of punches and kick and arrows and knives. Being heroes meant that injuries were inevitable. Hell, it probably meant that losing comrades was inevitable. So she shouldn't get worked up. She shouldn't feel so strongly. She shouldn't let someone else's injury distract her, lest it ruined her abilities to fight.

But, damn it all if seeing Beast Boy limp didn't drive her mad.


	59. Inquiring

**Title: Inquiring  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"And what is that, Friend Robin?"

"It's a trampoline. Humans like jumping."

"And that?"

"Bungee cord. We jump from high places, like bridges."

"But you cannot fly!"

"That's why we have ropes."

"Then what are those?"

"Canoes. We use the to go fast through rough water."

"Humans do many things they are not made to do."

"I don't have powers, but I fight people who do."

"But you fight so well!"

"I do. It's not what you're made to do, Star. It's what we _can _do."


	60. Filter

**Title: Filter  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Beast Boy stared up at Cyborg with big, curious eyes. The little guy was a bit annoying, and Cyborg couldn't imagine why he had latched onto the half robot giant metal man. He supposed it had something to do with the "robotman" he had mentioned, though he had shut up awful quick about that. His old superhero team. Cybrg imagined you didn't discuss your old team with your new team - he never had in sports.

"What are you doing?" he asked eagerly.

"Replacing a filter," Cyborg said, pulling something from slot in his leg. "I used to do it once a year. Now I'm doing it once a week. All this hero work. But you're used to that."

"Not like it is here." Beast Boy stared at him. "It's an adjustment for me too. I've never worked so hard."

"Yeah?" Cyborg said, hoping the boy would talk more (a hope he'd eventually regret).

"Yeah."

He was quiet for a bit, and Cyborg urged, "Not a lot of crime where you were?"

"Oh, we followed crime," he said quietly. "They just never wanted me to get involved. I wasn't much help anyway."

Cyborg smiled encouragingly. 'Well, you're great on this team."

The boy's face lit up immediately, and he hugged Cyborg tight before racing down the hall.


	61. Resentful

**Title: Resentful  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Let go of your hatred.

_He violated me!_

Bask in peace.

_I can feel his hands grabbing at me!_

Breathe.

_He had his hands on my mouth! I couldn't even scream!_

Calm.

_I will_ always _hate him._

Azarath.

_But I will be brave._

Metrion.

_I will move on._

Zinthos.

Arise, our sister Arella.


	62. Brother

****Did anyone else know that Starfire has a brother? I was doing research on the Titans wiki and found that out.

**Title: Brother  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Starfire x Robin**

* * *

"Tell me about him," Robin said, holding Starfire's hand gently.

"He was very kind. Younger than me, and still a child when I was taken from my home." She leaned into Robin, closing her eyes. Her hand clutched at his, then nervously loosened her grip in fear of breaking it. "I remember when he was born. He cried so loud I heard him from my room. My parents were so proud to have their first son and with such a strong warrior cry. I was proud to have such a strong brother."

"He sounds like he was well cared for."

"As the first prince, he was...your word is spoiled." Starfire smiled. "The first child is always the one to ascend the throne, not the first boy, but there are special ceremonies that only boys get. It was exciting. Blackfire was jealous of him, but I was very close to him. We played together often, trained together. We wrestled often, and I won. I had my powers before he did." She swallowed. "I never saw him use his powers. I was taken before he could have them."

Robin kissed her head as she fell silent. "You'll find him."

She held him tight and tried not to cry.


	63. Exploration

**Title: Exploration**

**Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"We've got 36 square miles of forest we need to check out. I've made this grid so we can split up and-"

"The temple's on H14."

"Or Flash can do it, and all the time I spent on my plan is worthless. Fine."


	64. Compensation

**Title: Compensation  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

compensation

"Do we pay taxes?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin pondered for a moment, then explained: "We don't, but mostly because we don't have an actually salary. We have the cards for our basic needs, food, electriciy, and all the other stuff. Then we have the debit with our monthly allowance from the city, allowing for entertainment - Raven's books, Starfire's clothes, and your video games to name a few. Whenever we eat out, most places are happy to give it to us on the house. We don't technically own the land either, the state does, so no property taxes either. Our tax is the duty we do to keep the city safe."

The boy held up his magazine. "I just wanted to know if 'plus tax' applied to superheroes."


	65. Museum

**Title: Museum  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"Were you alive for that, Ancient?"

"I was."

"Not for _that_, Ancient!"

"I was there for that."

"Were you alive for the peacetimes, Ancient?"

The thing sighed, old and weary.

"I was alive for the peacetimes in 2813, young one. As I am alive 206 years later."

"Are you truly alive, Ancient, with so much of you computer?"

"I do not know. I am only certain that I am not Victor Stone, nor Cyborg any longer."

"I feel deep sorrow for you, Ancient."

"I feel nothing."


	66. Roadside

**Title: Roadside  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

_Hitchhiking is too dangerous._

Stick your thumb out.

_You're young and pretty._

Car pulls over.

_There are creepers out there._

He eyes your body hungrily.

_But you have powers._

"Need a ride?"

_You can take care of yourself._

"No touching, freak."

_You are Terra._

"Right, right."

_You're used to being on your own._

He's still eyeing you.

_And you've killed men like him before._


	67. Steady

**Title: Steady  
****Rating: K+  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"This gun is going to break my nose," Raven complained, shifting the large weapon on its stand. "I'd prefer not to shoot it."

"You signed up," Cyborg chuckled. "The kickback's not that big. Just aim and fire. And hold it steady."

She aimed it for a while, then scowled up at him. "Where's Robin? I thought him and Starfire were supposed to be training like they were earlier." She looked down the sight of the gun. She frowned. For her powers, the target was effortlessly close. However, after Starfire had fired her own gun and barely nicked the edge of the target, Raven had started to figure that guns were not nearly so easy to aim as superpowers. "I only agreed to this to get out of running."

"They're shopping. Star wants a gun."

"She should _not _have a gun."

"He's restricting it to the range. She won't be using it in the field. What's important is that you can use a gun if you find one and absolutely need it. If you're too afraid to shoot the gun because of the kickback, that's a pretty clear sign you won't be able to fire one in the field."

She frowned. "I'm not afraid. I simply don't want this large metal object smashed into my face."

"Sounds like fear to me."

She fired.

She missed.

She whispered a word the monks could have scolded her for.

"I told you to hold it steady."


	68. Diplomacy

**Title: Diplomacy  
****Rating: K+  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Being a princess was _boring_.

Learn how to be diplomatic?

Why not simply wage a war?

Seduce a king to gain allies.

Why make treaties?

Why settle for anything not being your way?

It was nonsensical.

It was ridiculous.

It was _boring._

Blackfire would fine her own way to make fun.


	69. Growth

**Title: Growth  
****Rating: K+  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

When Beast Boy hit his growth spurt, the change was phenomenal. Within a matter of months, the boy grew several inches, nearly as tall as Cyborg and panicking the team with how thin and lanky he became. Robin demanded the boy be loaded with supplements if he refused to eat meat, and it became unseen to have Beast Boy in the tower without food in his hands. not always healthy foods, but chips and candy and doughnuts, packing in obscene amounts of calories, and yet never gaining weight.

However, once Beast Boy stopped growing, more changes. his voice began changing rapidly, squeaking, cracking and dropping low. When he worked in the gym, his muscles began toning, so that he wasn't bulked like Cyborg, but lean and clearly strong. His animal forms changed. The deer had the massive antlers of a full grown buck. The lion had a thicker, darker mane. It wasn't long before the youngest member of their team appeared to be the oldest.

Cyborg shrugged from the monitor. "The little dude just...I don't know. he went through all of puberty in less than a year."

Robin stared, thinking, then finally nodded. "You need a new name."


	70. Gasp

**Title: Gasp  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: Robin x Starfire**

* * *

Robin gasped.

Starfire smiled.

Her hands were gentle on his body. She had the power to bruise him if she wanted, without even trying she could snap his bones. But her hands ghosted across his chest, his neck, his hands, so sweetly, that he never feared for a moment she would get overeager and harm him. However, she was being forward today. Where her hands usually stuck to his arms and face, today she stroked over his chest. He shook a little at the intimacy, internally cursing himself. It was nothing to be afraid of, but he trembled as her hands moved over his clothes so romantically. He was letting his guard down, and Batman would be so furious at what he was doing.

"Robin?" she whispered, pausing her hands. "Are you alright?"

He put his hands over hers, smiling nervously. "With you? Always."


	71. Ecologically

**Title: Ecologically  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"I bought a recycle bin."

**"A what, green bean?"**

"What have you brought to the tower, Friend Beast Boy?"

**"Interesting."**

_"You have money?"_

"I thought we could recycle."

**"Man, that'll take forever."**

"What is recycling?"

**"Sounds good to me."**

_"..."_

"it's good for the environment."

**"Whatever man."**

"Robin, what is recycling?"

**"I'll show you Starfire."**

_"I already saved the earth from my father. My duty is done."_

"So, everyone on board?"

**"Sure."**

"What is on board?"

**I think we're all good."**

_"Tea is not recyclable."_

"Everyone's on board then, awesome."


	72. Fancy

**Title: Fancy  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: Raven x Beast Boy**

* * *

"Because it's not played with your hands, or in socks," Beast Boy said, his faked accent delighting Starfire. "So it's not _soccer_, love, it's football. In American football, they carry it around the field. That's utter bollocks if you ask me."

"I do not know many of these words!" she gasped eagerly. "Is it not English? But so many words are similar."

"It's a dialect, love, and we Brits came first."

"I see!" Starfire looked over at Robin. "Why did I not learn these words from you?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't hang out with anyone British."

"Because he's a wanker," Beast Boy said, grinned. "He won't even watch _Doctor Who_, a perfect example of British telly. he only watched American programmes, the twat."

"Those better be complements," Robin warned.

"They aren't," Raven said dryly. "And stop talking like that. You don't sound British."

Beast Boy winked at Starfire. "She fancies my accent."


	73. Parents

**Title: Parents  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Robin's parents had walked the high wire.

He remembered when he was Richard to them.

They had kept him well fed, giving up their food to feed him when they didn't have enough.

They had taught him to walk the wire. They tucked him in at night.

Bruce was not his father.

He was his trainer.

Robin was the child of John and Mary Grayson.

And he was not going to forget that.


	74. Press

**Title: Press  
****Rating: K+  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"Don't do it."

"I'm not a kid."

"I'm not saying you are. Don't do it."

"Cy, I'm not-"

"Listen, string bean, I _know _you. Don't do it."

"you don't know me."

"I do."

"And the more you tell me not to, the more I want to."

"Dammit, BB, you better not-"

"Friends! I have pressed the bright red button and the most wonderful noise had occured!"

"Told you I wouldn't do it."

"Shut up, man."


	75. Beat

**Title: Beat  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

None of the Titans were very good dancers. Robin was too stiff to do much more than shuffle awkwardly, following Starfire's lead. Starfire was quite enthusiastic, but could never quite get the earth dances. She always looked out of place doing them. Only Beast Boy could match her enthusiasm, often surpassing it and his excited, exaggerated movements looking ridiculous. Cyborg's body was large and clunk, looking silly with nearly every dance with the exception of popping and locking and, of course, the robot. Raven refused to dance most days, and when she agreed, she would simply sit on the dance floor and nod her head.

Nevertheless, you could often hear a beat thumping from Titans Tower.


	76. Ribbed

**Title: Ribbed  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

_giggle_

"Ooh, for her pleasure!"

"Dude, its _ribbed_."

"I'd go for the banana flavored myself."

"Good one, Cy, but here's the real question-"

"How does Robin loosen up enough for sex?"

"No, dude. Does he need to wear one?"

"Yes! He better not knock up Sta-_oh_. Man, what do you think?"

"I don't know. You're the doctor. Shouldn't you know if they can make babies?"

_Door slam._

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing."

"Not looking at your condom drawer."

"...dammit, BB."


	77. Shore

**Title: Shore  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Raven enjoyed the beach. perhaps not in the same way the others did. she wasn't a fan of beach volleyball, or running on the sand, or even swimming really. with her grey skin, she wasn't suited to sunbathing, and more often than not would end up burnt if she wasn't careful to apply plenty of sunscreen and keep up regular trips to the shade. She did not like other beachgoers, who were loud and noisy and often tried to drag her into skimpy bathing suits and into the surg.

No, Raven enjoyed the beach as it was as night. She liked the sand under her toes, as she slid her boots off and settled her feet on the shore. She liked the soft moonlight as she walked along the ocean, cool water swirling around her ankle as she went. The sounds of the water lapping against the shore, not perfectly rhythmic, but peaceful enough to meditate by. Late at night, unable to sleep, she would float down to the lovely shore for a walk, or a brief meditation session, and Raven would be quite content.


	78. Grace

**Title: Grace  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Robin x Starfire, if you want it to be**

* * *

As someone who was trained to fight since a young age, Robin knew that coordination and skill did not necessitate grace. Although he liked his fighting style, and found it effective, he never found it graceful. Watching his battles back, he always saw himself and Cyborg as ugly fighters compared to the rest of the team. It didn't really matter, of course. He and Cyborg did their jobs well, and that was all that he cared about. He just wished that his movements could be as smooth as Raven's, or Beast Boy's, or especially Starfire's.

Perhaps he was biased, but he thought Starfire's grace was unsurpassed. While he watched his own battles and training sessions most, Starfire's were a close second. He loved watching her dip and soar and attack and dodge. Her movements were beautiful, and grew more graceful by the day. When she had first landed on earth, maybe he could have considered her style brutal and rough, but now it was all power and smooth movements. Beautiful, graceful, Starfire.

It would be year before he knew she thought the same of him.


	79. Secure

**Title: Secure  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

At eight o' clock weekdays, ten o' clock weekends, Titans Tower wet through a thorough check. All windows were check for cracks or looseness. All doors were checked for appropriate locking, and all security cameras were monitored, with one Titans in the security room looking at the screens, and the other Titans waving at the camera in each room to ensure what they saw was accurate.

It wasn't very fun, but at least the Titans could rest assured that the tower was safe while they slept.


	80. Stolen

**Title: Stolen  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Jinx liked getting gifts from the boys at school.

She liked that she had, on one occasion, had to make space in her room for one especially large statues.

She liked going on dates where they terrorized cities, or robbed small banks.

But sometimes...

She kind of wanted a boy to give her something that _wasn't _all about crime.


	81. Curfew

**Title: Curfew  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"Alright, Team. First mission," Robin said, proudly looking at the four assembled teens. 'We have a bank robbery on Burbank and Cherrywood. The criminals are head..."

Beast Boy quietly raised his hand and whispered, "Excuse me?"

"Uh," Robin said, quite unsure of how to address the situation. "Yes, Beast Boy, you have a question?"

"On my last team I wasn't allowed out past ten. Am I allowed out?"

"Yes. You, uh, don't have a curfew."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Dude, sweet."


	82. Advent

**Title: Advent  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Starfire x Robin**

* * *

Robin beamed at Starfire. "Listen, I know it's not Christmas yet, but I got you this. By the time Christmas comes around, it won't be any good, so here!"

She stared at the brightly colored box. "What is it?"

"It's an advent calendar. Every day until Christmas, you open one of these little boxes. Try it."

She looked wonderingly at the cardboard flaps. "Which one shall I open?"

He pointed to the one. "You follow it by the date."

She pushed the flap until it opened, then pulled out the small chocolate inside with a happy gasp. "Glorious! Oh, this is truly wondrous! A gift every day! Friend Robin, you are too generous."

He smiled. "No problem, Star."


	83. Gravitation

**Title: Gravitation  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

The five Titans spent plenty of time on the roof, especially at the beginning. The volleyball court was there, and Robin was very in favor of them building the team and getting plenty of exercise. More often than not, Cyborg and Robin won, due to Starfire's over enthusiasm and knocking the ball out of bounds (and, often so far they couldn't find it). However, a few weeks in, the two managed to win, and Beast Boy whooped with joy.

He then proceeded to toss himself off the building.

Three Titans screamed, and one opened her eyes, and leaned forward slightly, watching the boy. He shifted before the others had even reached the edge of the roof, a bird with its wings tucked in, racing down to the water and under it, just for a moment before flying back up and shifting human, dripping wet with salt water and laughing.

"In your faces! We won!" he shouted, beginning to dance.

Three Titans looked stunned, and Raven smirked.

"You forgot he could fly, didn't you?"


	84. Sibling

**Title: Sibling  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Starfire, look at Blackfire's essay.

Bllackfire always hits the target.

Your sister is so pretty.

Blackfire makes delicious food.

Blackfire is going to be a fantastic leader.

Starfire, why don't you fight like your sister?

_My k'norfka, why am I not like her?_

_Because you are different, my bumgorf._


	85. Chastely

**Title: Chastely  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"Please, Friend Beast Boy?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Star, anything but that. Robin and I have enough trouble getting along. I don't need any more trouble or any extra training. I just got Mega Monkeys Force Five Ultimate 3000 Remix. And it's the director's cut! If it takes that long to say the name, imagine how long it takes to play!"

Starfire pouted. "But it is such a lovely language."

"It's not that nice."

"Perhaps I could ask Friend Robin for permission."

"Dude! Robin won't say yes to you kissing me!"

"It is not a kiss," she argued, beaming. "There is not touching of the tongues or hand holding. It is letting our lips touch."

Beast Boy frowned, thinking hard. "Well, I guess that's alri-"

Starfire leaned in quick, pecking him chastely on the lips and beamed at him. "Asante."

He grinned. "Kufurahia Swahili."


	86. Blame

**Title: Blame  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Raven glared at her leader. "You accepted her."

"Everyone did."

"I didn't!"

"Really?" Robin snapped. "Because I'm pretty sure she gained your trust too. She tricked all of us, Raven, don't pretend you hated her all along because you can't handle being wrong."

"I _can _handle being wrong," she snarled. "I can't handle being betrayed."

"None of us can!"

The two stood in silence. "If you need someone to blame, to be mad at, blame Terra. This is all her fault, and hers alone. She betrayed all of us, and it's unforgivable."

Raven swallowed, looking down. "How's Bea-"

"Terrible," Robin whispered. "So let's go make her pay."


	87. Classical

**Title: Classical  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Starfire x Robin**

* * *

Starfire's eyes closed blissfully as she listened to the music. her head fell softly against Robin's, who smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The quiet music of Vivialdi's spring drifted from the speakers.

"We have nothing so beautiful on Tameran."

"I remember you telling me about you music, and thought about how often you sing, and I thought you might like to hear something different."

"It is glorious."

He kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm happy you like it."


	88. Chess

**Title: Chess  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Robin was surprised that when the time for chess came around, it wasn't Raven who was the best competitor, but Beast Boy. It took him a lot of staring and a few games to get a hang of how the pieces moves, but once he did Robin found him difficult to beat and, on occasion, lost to the boy. He couldn't help himself, and had to ask how Beast Boy did it.

"You have to figure out what goes best where, like when I fight I have to pick the best shape." Beast Boy chuckled to himself and moved his pawn into place. "Remember, Robin, sometimes it's best to be a slow, tiny turtle. Checkmate."


	89. Infuriating

**Title: Infuriating  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Beast Boy x Raven**

* * *

"You are so-" Raven seethed.

"Charming?"

"Infuriating!" she shouted. She backed him into a corner, clearly enraged. "Impossible! You know I'm creepy and weird and I like reading and dark and being alone, so why must you nisist on nagging me to leave the tower, or watch a movie, or...or...or the many things you do to me!"

Beast Boy grinned, and tapped her nose with his finger. "Guess I just like hanging out with you Rae."


	90. Helpless

**Title: Helpless  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Slade held the controls.

Her body moved without her consent.

She screamed as her powers were pulled.

His hands

touching her powers

too deep

too personal

no one should touch...

But he did.

And she was helpless to stop him.


	91. Guitar

**Title: Guitar  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"Calm down, green bean," Cyborg said.

"He's off key."

"I know, I've got sonic hearing."

"It's just a little. All he has to do is tune his stupid guitar."

"He probably can't hear it."

"I'm going to break his guitar."

"Man, come on! I like this restaurant. They've got the best ribs."

"Dude! Buy a tuner, you tone deaf jerk!"

"We are so gonna be banned again."


	92. Sickness

**Title: Sickness  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"I can't lose him, Mark."

"Marie, this is dangerous."

"I can't watch my little Garfield die. We have to try."

"This could make things worse."

"Worse than death?"

"Maybe, Marie. We don't know how he'll react."

Silence.

"We have to try."

"We will."


	93. Tribes

**Title: Tribes  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

****This is probably horribly wrong, but I couldn't find anything about Tameran. So I made stuff up.

* * *

Once upon a time, Tamaran was made of the Seven Great Tribes, each with its own most valued trait.

The first valued courage.

The second valued blood.

The third valued death.

The forth valued anger.

The fifth valued strength.

The six valued loyalty.

The seventh valued powers.

One day, all the tribes met on the field of battle and found that there was no clear winner. They realized that all skills are strong, and those who valued loyalty called for the Great Mixing, in which all Tamaraneans became one.

That is how the Empire of Tamaran was made.


	94. Cuddles

**Title: Cuddles  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

Beast Boy smiled, curling up on the couch next to the book reading, dark haired, surprisingly pretty, hands offish girl. Well, perhaps not smile so much as give a happy flick of his tail. He sat curling it around him elegantly, looked up at her, and let out a very soft meow. As a Russian blue cat, he liked to curl up nice and quiet, and mewing was something eerie. One had to be quiet when hunting mice, after all.

Raven peered over her book. "What?"

He crawled into her lap.

"Oh Be-no. Not this again."

He circle.

"People are going to get the-"

He curled up tight, shutting his eyes.

"This is...far too intimate."

He purred.

She went back to her book, blushing.


	95. Trust

**Title: Trust  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Robin x Starfire**

* * *

"What is your problem?" Robin snapped.

Beast Boy's fists clenched at his sides. "Maybe it's because you don't trust me! Ever since that incident with Adonis you always look at me like I'm going to go crazy! Robin, I'm freaking out right now! I'm not turning into the beast! I can feel it, it's there, but I'm not gonna turn into him! I can control myself!"

Robin grit his teeth. "Beast Boy, I know you're in control."

"Then why are you always glaring at me?" he shouted.

"I'm not."

"And why won't you let me hang out with Star?"

"Don't call her that!" he shouted, stomping up to Beast Boy so the two were inches apart.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, staring at him for a long moment. "Dude...you know, I, like...I don't like her or anything."

Robin turned bright red and stomped out of the room.


	96. Cards

**Title: Cards  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"Okay," Robin said furiously, gritting his teeth. "I'm not saying that it's necessarily true, but it certainly _seems _ like someone is cheating. Or that three people are cheating, because Starfire and I seem to be losing more than we hould."

"Dude, you have a bad pokerface.," Beast Boy snickered. His hands moved quickly as he shuffled the cards, passing them to Cyborg to cut the deck. Then he passed out the cards.

Robin did not pick them up. "I'm a great liar."

Three Titans snorted.

"I _am_."

"Maybe in front of bad guys, but we know you, man."

Robni slammed his hand on the table. "Honestly?"

"Built in lie dectector."

"Empath."

"I've got the software, man."


	97. Rehearsal

**Title: Rehearsal  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"I do not understand. Why are they not dressed in the fashion they were upon our visit to the theater?" Starfire inquired lightly, holding a squirming villain in her hand. She stared at the actors on stage, and they stared at her, and all of them were blinking their eyes rapidly due to the cloud of dust and that had engulfed the room.

"Holy shi-uh, right." Robin turned quickly from the gaping hole in the wall, which was nearly as tall as the theater ceiling and wide enough that a t-rex Beast Boy could squeezed through. "They're rehearsing. I mean, practicing, for when-"

"Holy _shit, _dude! The door was like, three feet over!"

Robin spoke louder, his eyes drifting back to the hole, unable to believe their apprehended villain had used military grade weapons on the building. "They don't dress up when they practice."

"Dude, you bombed a fucking _school_. They are, like, kids here."

"It's a college, BB," Cyborg said, poking at the brick and causing more of it to crumble off. "They're probably older than you."

Starfire looked at the man in her grasp disapprovingly. "You have interrupted their practice."

He swallowed thickly, clearly confused, and squeaked, "Sorry?"


	98. Accuracy

**Title: Accuracy  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

"How did you win?"

"Cyborg won."

"You know he doesn't count. he has computer accuracy."

"I had a falcon eye."

"That's cheating."

"It's playing to my particular skill set."

"One month extra training."

"Dude."


	99. Intelligent

**Title: Intelligent  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: None**

* * *

If anyone ever asked, every Titan answered that Cyborg was the most intelligent. his brilliance was easiest to see, with his endless inventions. Aside from Raven, he most commonly had a book in his hands. usually, it was textbooks from local colleges, as he kept up with all the latest theories on engineering and physics and programming. Of course, he had to study, or risk falling behind. He constantly downloaded peer reviewed papers and news and articles on new inventions because he couldn't risk falling behind. Not only did he have to stay current with the field, he had to be ahead of it. He had to keep ahead of the villains they fought, or the Titans could lose the edge they so desperately needed. After all, without cyborg's intelligence to update himself and his equipment, the Titans would be one man down.


	100. Spring

****Well, guys, here's the end. I hope you all had fun reading these! I had a lot of fun writing them.

**Title: Spring  
****Rating: T  
****Pairings: Beast Boy x Raven**

* * *

Beast Boy's leg was jiggling as he sat on the couch. The television was on, but he clearly wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on Raven, permanently glued to her as she drank tea, or ate, or read, or meditated, or accused him of staring too much. He would simply look away for few minutes, eyes darting around the room, hands fidgeting until his gaze landed back on her. At one point, the boy bit his lip hard enough to bleed, and had to be told he was bleeding before he finally raced out to the bathroom.

"Why won't you quit it?" she snarled, eyes narrowing at the green boy.

Beast Boy stormed up to her, so her back was against the fridge. He looked at her for a few long moments, then dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing deep and trembling.

"I didn't...you...you're in heat," he whimpered quietly. His hands clenched into fists. "Raven, you're driving me crazy."

She flushed. "I'll stay out of your way."

He looked exceptionally pained as he whined, "Please?"


End file.
